Trapped Between Right and Kenny
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: My name’s Tweek Tweak. And this is my totally awesome story! “Don’t kill me!” I beg, crashing into the table behind me. A girl screams and I struggle to get back up. “PIP, PIP AND AWAY!” Creek
1. PT 1 and 2

**Title: Trapped Between Right and Kenny**

**Author: Darkmoonphase (uh…duh)**

**Rating: Everything I write is Teen, dip-shits! (And for just that reason…)**

**Summary: I blame the underwear gnomes for everything but the kiss from Craig. Creek/Style/Kendy/Clybe "PIP, PIP AND AWAY!"**

**Pairings: Creek, Style, maybe some hints to Chrisien (Christophe and Damien, for you people who haven't looked at my profile lately) if you look close enough, Clybe (Clyde and Bebe), and Wenny/Kendy (However you want to say it, it's still Wendy and Kenny).  
**

**Disclaimers: Uh…Do I look like I wrote South Park©? Nope. South Park© and characters thereof belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. **

**I am doing double parts in each chapter (you'll understand soon enough) because I managed to make them so damn short. So, bear with me if one or two chapters seem longer than the rest. It just depends on how long each part is. And this takes place in high school because I'm a bitch like that. (No, by the ending, I think you'll get why.)**

**FYI:**

_Thoughts and emphasis _

_**Not really happening**_

**Author's notes**

--

_**PT1**_

My name's Tweek Tweak. And this is my totally awesome story! Wait…I should to a character list thing…So here:

Tweek: Me! I'm a boring coffee addict who's been diagnosed with ADD. I'm not so sure I have that, but I trust my parents – they give me my coffee, damn it!

Craig: My best friend. I have an itsy bitsy crush on him (okay, it's _huge_) but I'm so preoccupied with other stuff (like those damn underwear gnomes!) that no one knows yet! Yeah, I'm amazing.

Token: Annoying as hell, man. He's always ogling over Craig. It's gross! Do you see me doing that? Nope. I'm so much better than him.

Clyde: He's always got a Playboy magazine with him. God, sometimes I think he's worse than Kenny! He'll so end up with Bebe…eventually…

Bebe: Wendy's best friend. I've heard that she's slept with all the straight guys and all the lesbians and all the bisexuals in the school. But that rumor could very well be the work of either Kenny or Wendy…

Wendy: Bebe's best friend and Stan's girlfriend. She loves a good rumor that she can spread. She's a member of the drama club and is always the star of the school plays. It's ridiculous! She can be nice when she wants to, but I haven't found a thespian that's truly kind through and through.

Stan: Wendy's boyfriend and Kyle's best friend. He's super-duper smart – the envy of everyone in the school. He's always calm, collected…and a bit arrogant. Sometimes, if Cartman annoys him enough, he'll have a decent reaction. Most of the time though, it's like he's numb. I call him "The Robot."

Kyle: Stan's best friend and currently single. He says he's bisexual, but no one believes him because he hasn't dated a girl since fourth grade – he gave it a go with Wendy but totally botched his chances. He has confided in me that he likes Stan as "more than a friend". Too bad Stan's busy with Wendy.

Kenny: Everyone calls him the Master of Rumor and Lies. The title fits him well. He makes al the rumors and gets Wendy to help him spread said rumors. He makes small things big. That's his gift. And like Clyde, he's all about the Playboy.

Cartman: He's the Swear God. He has a curse for every occasion and then some. He's currently competing with Craig for the title of school Badass. Craig's too mild to win, but they're both stubborn enough to prolong it for another year or so. He says he hates all living things but always makes an exception for his mom and cats.

Butters: He's not an outcast because everyone knows who he is and is nice to him on some level but he's not in any one group either. He gets flustered easily – especially around Cartman (who he calls _"Eric"_!). He's polite and gullible. He's always doing stuff for anyone who asks. He's so used…

I think I covered everyone important. We all go into different groups – Craig, Token, Clyde, and I in one; Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman in another; Wendy and Bebe with their little posse; and Butters in his own made-up group. Sometimes, all of us guys will hang out together at lunch, but all the girls stay at their own table across the room (with the exception of Wendy when she's in need of Stan's attention).

My story starts on a Monday and ends on a Friday. It starts on a Monday afternoon, actually. It starts when the bell rings, ending the school day.

--

_I can't believe I'm going to do this, I can't believe I'm going to do it… _I think over and over as I walk at a brisk pace down the halls toward the auditorium. I'm so scared; I can't believe myself. But butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach and I feel like I might pass out soon. The only reason why I'm in such a hurry is because I didn't see Kenny leave. That's so bad for me.

I glance around twice before I slip into the auditorium. There are a few kids scattered around in the seats while the director-person watches a girl dance ballet while singing opera. She'd be better off in a talent show. I've never seen anyone do that before.

I hesitantly walk down the isle and pick a seat near the front row. The director-person finally cuts her off and she storms away dramatically. Wendy waltzes up onto the stage next. She introduces herself and what song she's going to sing from which musical. Then she launches into the song and act. She's amazing. No wonder she always gets the main roll! She's only up there for about three minutes, but she leaves the director-person breathless. I want to run. I stand no chance against her. I'll be lucky if I get a really tiny, minor roll!

I'm up next. The butterflies are hitting the inside of my stomach, trying to whap a hole so they can escape. God, I hope I don't puke. _**Wendy snickers and stares at the trap she's set.**_ I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm totally setting myself up. I take a deep breath and start singing. If it wasn't for my constant twitching, I'm sure the director-person would have been just as impressed as he had been with Wendy. He tells me I have a good chance. I grin and walk off stage. I'm heading back to my seat when I see orange out of the corner of my eye.

I look up and see Kenny standing in a doorway at the far end of the auditorium, staring straight at me with wide eyes. Oh fuck. I really am going to be sick now.

--

_**PT2**_

I'm not sure what I'm feeling today – besides my usual paranoia which was a bit stronger. Weird social classes are talking to me. The drama kids were overenthusiastic about saying "hi" to me. The choir kids put a lot of effort into stopping to talk to me in the halls between third and fourth. The dancers stopped me after fifth period to congratulate me on earning a roll in the play. Hell, the musical kids are putting a ton of exertion into talking to me now. I just want to go talk with my friends, have a cup of coffee and maybe even eat something.

But nope; I can't do that. People in social classes I've never talked to want to hold a conversation with me! It's freaking me out! This is WAY to much pressure!

_**I can't take it anymore. I spread my wings, grinning at their amazed expressions. I feel so inferior as I lift off and punch a hole in the ceiling so I can fly out. Outside, the wind rushes past me. I spread my arms and spiral up, higher into the sky. I feel so free!**_

I turn on my heel and make a run for the lunchroom. Oh yeah, and crap; I forgot my algebra book in my locker. I wonder what my teacher's going to say when I show up without my text book. I sigh and hurry to get my lunch and some coffee. When I have that, I sit down with my friends.

"Are you really in the musical?" Clyde asks me while he prods his food, looking semi-enthusiastic. I'm kind of amazed that he doesn't have a Playboy magazine in his hands. I bet the principal confiscated his last one and he's sneaking them during classes…

I want to say no. I stare at my food, the butterflies attacking my stomach again. I scrunch up my nose and push my tray away. "Yeah," I finally answer glumly. I'd seen the cast list this morning. I'm a minor character – _a lost boy_ – but it doesn't seem so minor when _everyone in the school_ treats you like you've just been cast as Peter Pan! I feel kind of ashamed. I've been building up the courage to try out for a play since seventh grade. I finally do it – and get a roll – and I'm completely wishing I hadn't.

"Oh my God!" Clyde screams, dropping his fork and grinning like a madman. "I can't believe it!" Token looks both shocked and amused – an expression I'm sure only he can pull off successfully. _**And like the Wicked Witch of the West from the "Wizard of Oz", I melt. It's kind of fun so I'm not quite sure why she was so upset about it. The best part about pelting is that I don't have to be in their conversation anymore.**_ Kyle and his group walk over to see what Clyde's flipping about. I sink lower. I want to vanish. What's so spectacular about me being in the musical?

"Do you get a solo? I want to hear you sing…" Craig says from next to me. Oh yeah, that's what's so spectacular about this – they've never heard me sing before. That'll be reason enough for all of them to buy a ticket and come to watch.

I shake my head, frightened by the thought of all my friends watching me sashay and leap across the stage while singing. "No, I don't think I get any solos." _Thank God._ "I'm just a lost boy," I tell my friend with a slightly shaky voice. Cartman snickers. Then I notice that Kenny's not with his friends. I glance behind me to see that Wendy's missing too. Maybe it's a coincidence? Still, it gives me an excuse to leave. I jump up, babbling some lame excuse and run toward my locker.

"Just ease up, okay?" Wendy asks Kenny. I peek around the corner to see them inches apart. Kenny's looking down at Wendy who's looking up at him. He's got such passion in his eyes…

I stifle a gasp as they kiss. I throw myself back against the wall as my heart pounds a million miles an hour. Fuck-shit! Now I have a big secret on my chest that I really don't want. _Wendy's cheating on Stan! _

"Okay…I'll let up some," Kenny says, his voice soft and silky. I keep my breathing quiet though it's really uneven. This is the last thing I want to have hanging over my head! How the hell am I supposed to tell Stan that his girlfriend's cheating on him with one of his best friends?

Simple answer: I don't.

--

**Please review! :)  
**


	2. PT 3 and 4

**Title: Trapped Between Right and Kenny**

**Author: Darkmoonphase (uh…duh)**

**Disclaimers: Uh…Do I look like I wrote South Park©? Nope. South Park© and characters thereof belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. **

**FYI:**

_Thoughts and emphasis _

_**Not really happening**_

**Author's notes**

--

_**PT3**_

Butters walks down the hall, waving at me. "Hiya, Tweek!" I freeze as I hear footsteps from around the corner. "What're you doing here?"

"Shhh, Butters!" I whisper hysterically. I look next to me, aiming to look around the corner but see Kenny and Wendy staring down at me with wide eyes. "Oh man…"

Luckily, Butters is a smart kid. He seems to see what's going on and turns on his heel, sprinting back down the hall. I hope the snitch won't tell anyone. "Tweek…" Wendy starts. _**I melt into the wall, disappear from their vision**_. I'm so scared. I really don't want to be here. "Please…don't tell."

I stare at her in bewilderment. I could very well go tell Stan just because she told me not to. And yet…I know better. "I won't…" I whisper pathetically.

Kenny leans in next to me and breaths into my ear, "Good. I wouldn't want tot have to teach you Cartman style." He pulls away and smiles sinisterly down at me. I feel my body shaking slightly as they walk away. Wendy thanks me as she passes (_the nerve!_). Now I _really_ can't tell anyone!

I stay frozen in that spot until I hear Craig say from behind me, "Tweek, dude, you've been gone almost all lunch period. We have ten minutes left…Tweek?"

"Craig…I…GAH!" I can't tell you what happened. I want to tell you what I saw and I can't. "I have to go to my locker."

"Dude…Are you okay?" Craig asks me, staring at me with concern in his eyes. "You look…more freaked out than usual."

No! No, I'm not okay! I'm scared and I know something I shouldn't. "Yeah; I'm fine. Wanna come with me to my locker?" He nods uncertainly and follows me to my locker. I get my books for my next class and we go back to the lunchroom to talk with our friends. Wendy's in Stan's lap and Kenny's lounging in a chair across from them. Everything seems normal.

Except, I see Kenny wink at Wendy who wraps her arms tighter around Stan's neck. Everyone else laughs about something else and Clyde shrieks something I don't really hear. My heart wrenches and I sigh.

Poor Stan.

--

_**PT4**_

"Peter! Peter, oh, where are you Peter!" Wendy cries desperately with a sigh and a shake of her blue dress. I stand just off stage, watching Wendy go through her monologue. Suddenly, Pip – or Peter Pan – flies in and cries, "What's wrong, Wendy?" My scene with the rest of the lost boys isn't for awhile so I sit down out of everyone's way and watch Wendy and Pip act out their scene. They're really good. I almost believe that they're Wendy and Peter (and not just because Wendy's name is Wendy, though that must make Pip's life a whole lot easier). Suddenly, the director-person stops them and goes through their scene with them, saying things like, "More passion!" "More voice!" "_Believe _you're really Peter!" I _believe_ he's a little crazy.

"Hiya, Tweek!" Butters cries from behind me. I jump. Oh God…Now people are sneaking up behind me and I can't hear them?! Am I going deaf? "Uh…Tweek? You okay, buddy?"

I cringe. "Yeah, it's just…you snuck up on me. And usually, I and hear people walking up to me. It freaked me out, man!" I twitch and let out a shaky breath.

"Oh golly! I didn't mean to scare you!" Butters exclaims, his hands flying to his mouth. He's playing Michael. He's so good at his part; sometimes I forget that he's actually Butters! "I just wanted to stop by and talk before I have to go on."

"Okay…" I look up at him curiously. Butters doesn't usually talk to me. And when he does, he never puts a lot of effort in. I think I scare him. "Are you having fun playing Michael?" He sits down and starts talking to me, babbling about how much fun it is to play that character. At lease _he's _having fun.

"Hey…Tweek…" Butters starts hesitantly and I look t him as Wendy and Pip start over. "What did Wendy and Kenny say to you the other day? When you wanted me to leave…"

So he _does _have a reason for talking to me…_**I shrink. I turn into an itsy bitsy person that Butters can't see anymore. I let him freak out for a moment or two before I run off.**_ I can't tell _anyone._ "They sluffed English and wanted to know what we did," I tell him, staring at my shaking hands. I keep breathing lies. I'm starting to feel kind of guilty. "I thought they were mad at me or something and I didn't want you to get hurt if they were."

Because he's Butters, he believes me. "Oh, well, that's real nice of you. All they wanted was the English assignment?" I nod miserably. Butters was the last person I'd ever tell. He was such a suck-up; he'd go straight to a teacher because Kenny had threatened me and then he'd tell Stan because "lying is wrong". Not that I plan on telling anyone – because I'm not and it doesn't have much to do with Kenny's threat.

The director-person calls Butters out. He jumps up, waves at me and skips on stage reciting his lines. This should be a very interesting play/musical/thing/…

--

"TWEEK!" Craig screams from behind me and smacks my sides, making me jump. He laughs, doubling over even! Again?! I'm really letting my guard down today…

"That's not funny, Craig! You're the second person to sneak up on me today…" I tell him firmly, my voice and body shaking.

"You mean…LIKE THIS?!" Clyde cries, using my shoulders as support to jump up and wrap his legs around my waist. I let out a short screech and he laughs in my ear.

"Clyde…Get offa me! You're too—"I lose my balance and fall forward, dragging both Clyde and Craig down with me – though I'm not so sure how I'd managed to get Craig down too. I'd probably grabbed him for support and I was too heavy for _him_!

"Damn, you're weak, Tweek…" Clyde grumbles, getting up off me. Craig wiggles out from under me as I sit up. "That was so lame." He rotates his shoulder and rubs it a little with his free hand.

"Why'd you drag _me_ into that?" Craig asks angrily. He moves his arms as if testing them. "God, that fucking hurt like hell…" He gives me a dirty look.

"Why are so paranoid today, Tweek?" Clyde asks after inspecting himself. He puts his hands on his hips in a rather gay pose.

"What're you talking about, Clyde? Tweek's _always _paranoid!" Kyle says rather loudly from behind me as he slaps his hands onto my shoulders. And, because I'm paranoid like that, I jump a good two feet into the air. They all laugh at me. I feel my face turn red. Slowly, my head explodes! Damn, it hurts. I spin and run from them. I'm so tired of running from my friends, but what else can I do?

"Hey, Tweek!!" Craig cries, but I don't stop. "We were just messin'!" I run outside and then I finally stop. I stand in the snow until someone crashes into me.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, Tweek!" Bebe gasps and helps me up. "Are you okay?" Wow. I can't believe she's talking to me. Usually, she just walks past me and if she knocks into me, she gets up and pretends nothing's happened. Dude, this week is one messed up week. I nod in embarrassment. "Ugh, I'm so pissed. Don't tell anyone, okay?" She looks right at me, making me want to look away but unable to do so. I nod. "Okay, so I tried out to play Wendy in the Peter Pan musical and the director told me I was _wonderful._ Two acts later, Wendy comes up and blows him away." Did she notice me after Wendy? "And I don't get called back. I look at the cast list the next day and _Wendy_ got the part instead. She _knew _I wanted that part!"

"I'm sorry, Bebe…" I mutter, a little intimidated by her intensity.

"Thanks for listening. I just _had_ to tell _someone_!" She flips her hair and walks past me like I'm not even there. _Aw, come on!_

--

**Please review?**


	3. PT 5 and 6

**Title: Trapped Between Right and Kenny**

**Author: Darkmoonphase (uh…duh)**

**Disclaimers: Uh…Do I look like I wrote South Park©? Nope. South Park© and characters thereof belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. **

**FYI:**

_Thoughts and emphasis _

_**Not really happening**_

**Author's notes**

--

_**PT5**_

So, if there's one thing I've learned in my lifetime, it's that life is full of surprises. And today was definitely one of those "SURPRISE" days, unfortunately. A letter is taped to my locker with my name written on it in overly-neat handwriting. With shaky hands, I carefully pull it off my locker and open it.

"I know what you know."

I gasp and drop the paper like it's on fire. Oh no! What if they tell someone or what if they taunt me until _I _tell? What if it's Stan? Oh my God! Or what if it's Wendy or Kenny just messing with me? What if it's them _testing _me? Or what if it's Butters? Did I not lie convincingly enough? _**What if Craig can read minds and he heard me thinking about it right after I saw it?**_

In my frenzied panic, I don't even notice Craig walk up behind me. He taps my shoulder and I spin around with a loud cry. Apparently, it's too early for him because he lets out a short yelp and jumps back, glaring at me. "I'm sorry! I was thinking too hard again! I should stop doing that…"

"Calm down!" he growls and I obey. "What's that?" To my horror, he points at the letter by my feet. I bend down and pick it up.

"A note," I tell him quietly, shoving the piece of paper into my pocket roughly. He grunts and moves to his locker next to mine.

"So why are you so jumpy?" he asks casually as he starts pulling out notebooks and a textbook.

I almost tell him, "Because I'm always jumpy!" But I figure that he'd know something was up if I told him that. So instead, I say, "I'm not! I'm just really tired." He looks at me with an expression that says, "I so don't believe you…" The minute bell rings and he walks away with an unconvincing smile.

Honestly, I can say that I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to realize that Christophe was walking down the hall the wrong way – seeing as his class is on the third floor and he was walking out of the school. Instead, my thoughts were: Does Craig know?

--

All day, I'm walking around the school looking at potential suspects. Butters left my suspects list when he pointed out that I was acting weird and then at lunch when he commented to everyone that both Kenny and Wendy were missing – "I wonder where they are…" Stan is oblivious but Kyle is acting pretty suspicious. Kenny keeps throwing me smug grins and Wendy's acting…well, like Wendy. Bebe's gone back to ignoring me; Craig keeps sending me worried looks; Cartman's still acting stupid; Clyde hasn't put his new Playboy magazine down all day; Token's also oblivious; Damien was never and will never be a suspect; and Christophe hasn't been in school for three days now – today would make his fourth day out.

I have no one else to accuse.

By the last part of the day, my paranoia's at its highest point. Everyone's working quietly on their math papers and I'm sitting in my seat twitching uncontrollably. My mind's running a mile a minute and it's taking all I have to keep my mouth shut. And it's then that I come to a horrifying conclusion.

"IT'S THOSE DAMN UNDERWEAR GNOMES – I KNEW IT!!"

--

_**PT6**_

Okay, well…Maybe it's not the underwear gnomes. Maybe it's Kyle. I mean, he screamed at me and threw a paper ball at my face. Or maybe he's just stressed. Either way, a lot of people got pissed off and started yelling at me that the underwear gnomes weren't real. Sad…I thought for sure they were. But that doesn't help me any. I still don't know who taped that letter on my locker and it's not making me any saner than I was yesterday. In fact, I think it's making it worse…

--

"You did…what?" Craig asks again, his voice strained like he was trying not to laugh.

"I was freaking out, okay?" I snap, twitching under the pressure. "I didn't mean to!" He finally bursts out laughing and I slouch further into my seat on the bus, pouting like a child. "Shut-up…" _**I watch a car drive into a light post and explode. I wish I could explode like that…**_

"Hey, Tweek?" Craig looks at me. He has such pretty chocolate brown eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You haven't quite been _you_ lately."

"I'm fine." My voice sounded sharper than I'd intended.

"Yeah, because you really _sound _fine."

"I'm fine!"

"Rip my head off!"

"Rawr!!"

Craig starts laughing and I sit back with my pouty face. This sucks. It's hard not to tell Craig what's wrong – harder than I'd thought it would be. "Rawr?" he asks, looking at me skeptically. I shrug. "Really, Tweek…What's going on? You're always running away from us," – I flinch – "you flipped out in a class because of some note on your locker…Are you _listening_ to me?!"

"Just forget it, Craig," I mutter miserably. "It has nothing to do with you anyway."

"So there _is _something wrong!" Craig cries almost angrily. "Why won't you tell me what it is?"

The bus screeches to a stop and I jump up. "Because it wouldn't be important to you!" I hurry down the isle and fall back into the usual routine of following Pip, Damien and Butters with Bebe and then Craig behind me. As soon as I can touch the cement, I'm running down the street as fast as I can, panicking all the while. I feel horrid.

"TWEEK! YOU JERK!!" Craig screams from behind me.

Make it stop! I wanted to scream what was going on behind everyone's back and that I was scared to say what was going on. Instead, I just kept running.

--

**Please review.**


	4. PT 7 & 8

**Title: Trapped Between Right and Kenny**

**Author: Darkmoonphase (uh…duh)**

**Disclaimers: Uh…Do I look like I wrote South Park©? Nope. South Park© and characters thereof belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. **

**FYI:**

_Thoughts and emphasis _

_**Not really happening**_

**Author's notes**

--

_**PT7**_

**Warning: This chapter may make you lose several brain cells and may cause a nosebleed (if you don't read manga, you wouldn't get the joke). The fluff should NOT be taken seriously. This part is very fast paced and yada yada. But still, enjoy. **

--

_**There's a hole in my roof. I can see the stars at night and I can get owl shit in my bed. But it's usually okay. Tonight, though, nothing's okay. The stars all aligned to make a message that says: EVERYTHING'S ABOUT TO GO WRONG. Crap.**_

I'm staring at my ceiling with wide eyes. I almost blew it today. Craig was suspicious of me and I feel so bad for lying to him. Ah, this much be that voice in the back of my head – or, as my mom so bluntly put it, my conscience. Well, it had to go away. There are secrets that have to be kept.

My _life _is on the line here!

--

Craig's not talking to me! It makes me so sad…But I guess I had it coming to me. Just like I deserve having Clyde and Token stop talking to me. It makes me feel like shit, but I deserve it. What I know I don't deserve is all the crap I'm taking from Wendy and Kenny. I've been so nice. I haven't told a soul about what they're doing and they're treating me like dirt. Life's so cruel…

--

"Tweek…"

"Hmm?" I turn around to see Bebe. Huh; I haven't thought about her in awhile. She smiles sympathetically at me before gliding past me like I'm dust in her face. I gape at her back. That's it?! That's all she wanted?! I feel the tears sting at my eyes before they start running down my cheeks. I hastily rub them away with my sleeve and head to lunch.

Craig actually ushers me over to his table instead of ignoring me. "Alright, Clyde. Spill."

Clyde grins happily. "I'm dating Bebe!" Everyone starts freaking out but I just sit there, feeling very confused. Kenny's jealous – he makes that very clear. I don't understand why though when he successfully has Wendy attached to his arm. "Come on, Tweek. You're bringing me down, man."

"Huh?" I look up at Clyde, not really following what's been going on.

Clyde sighs and sinks back into his seat. "Never mind. The excitement's gone. Man, what's with you? You're so dark and gloomy now. It's getting on my nerves."

All eyes are on me. I swallow hard, _**and then went POOF**_ feeling my hands shake. "I've just been stressed out lately," I lie, apparently unconvincingly because they all look away with skeptical expressions.

"Well, I'm upset. My relationship with Wendy's going downhill. She never has time for me anymore," Stan whines, picking at his food distastefully.

"That's because she's wasting it with Kenny," I murmur and my eyes widen. Kenny's mouth drops in horror. I did NOT just say that, did I?! Did I _really_ just say that?! Oh God, I'm going to die. I'm going to fucking _die_! I can't believe I did that!

"What?" Stan and Craig both cry at the same time. Stan stands up and looks at me, horrified.

"Nothing," Kenny snaps firmly, his frame visibly shaking.

But now I've decided that if I'm going to die, Stan should know. "I said, that's because she's wasting it with Kenny. Wendy's cheating on Stan!" Whoops. That came out a bit loud. The lunchroom quiets and everyone stares at us. Oh crap…!

"What?!" Wendy, Kenny and Stan all scream. "You little piece of shit!" Kenny screeches, lunging across the table. I jump up, knocking my chair down. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Don't kill me!" I beg, crashing into the table behind me. A girl screams and I struggle to get back up.

"You touch him and I'm going to punch your face in!" Craig threatens, pulling me to my feet. "You hear me, dirt-bag?!"

Wendy squeals and runs over to me. "You like Craig! Don't you?! You do! You love him, huh?" She squeals again before I have a chance to say anything. "I knew it!" She turns to Craig. "Craig! Tweek loves you!" _Um…Hello?! He's standing right next to me! _She runs over to our table and jumps onto it. She grabs Kenny by his collar and passionately – if not violently – kisses him. When she pulls away, Kenny looks dizzy.

"_Wendy_!" Stan screams, betrayal burning in his voice. Suddenly, Kyle spins him and kisses him. "Kyle…?" Stan looks really confused and yet, in total bliss.

Kenny and Wendy stare at them with shocked expressions_**. Their frames start shaking and they start chanting, "Malfunction… Malfunction… Malfunction…" They start really shaking and then their heads explode! **_

_**I scream and**_ Craig wraps his arms around me _**as the school bursts into flames.**_ "I love you, too!" he yells into my ear and I grin happily. My heart soars and I can't believe that my wish has finally come true. I look up at him, he smiles at me…and we kiss! _**I feel bad for Kyle and Stan, but I'm too far into**_ _**heaven to think about them much.**_

_**Out of the corner of my eye, I see Pip jump into the air and fly towards Neverland. "PIP, PIP AND AWAY!" he screams and vanishes. He plays Peter Pan better than anyone else ever could.**_

_**Craig and I hold each other tightly as our school slowly burns down around us.**_ It's all okay, though; because I'm finally happy. We have a bubble that nothing can break…

--

_**PT8**_

**Warning: My first kissing scene is in this part. XD I think I did a good job, but that's for you to decide! **

--

I close my notebook with a satisfied smile on my face. It's like one big dream that I've written out. It feels good, even if they are all my secrets in disguise. I get up off my bed and pick up my notebook, walk over to my desk and open a drawer. I drop my notebook in it and reach for the key in my pencil box. Then I hear Craig ask, "What's that?" I freeze, horrified. He walks over to me from the doorway. "Your mom answered the door and told me you were up here. So what is that?"

"What's what?" I stall, grabbing the key hastily. I try to lock the drawer when he gently takes my wrist, carefully and successfully pulling my hand away from the lock. _Damn it. _I look up at him and he raises an eyebrow. "It's my…uh…diary?"

Craig smiles. "Only chicks have diaries, Tweek. What is it, really?" He puts his other hand under the one of mine that's being held captive. I reluctantly drop the key into his palm. "Please tell me? We're friends, after all."

"Like you actually stand by that regularly," I scoff. He makes a guilty face and then grins. I always give into his stupid grins. "It's a story," I admit and his eyes seem to shine.

"Can I read it?" he asks excitedly, already reaching for the drawer. I stare at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"No!" I cry, smacking his hand away. He retreats, dropping the key and my wrist. I dive for the key as he does and we bang heads. I fall back onto my ass and he stands up, smiling triumphantly. "No, please don't, Craig! You'll laugh at me and think I'm stupid – not necessarily in that order!" I beg, on the verge of tears now.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I'd never do that to you, Tweek," he assures sincerely. And before I have a chance to do anything, he reaches over me and opens the drawer. I scramble to my feet as he drops the key on the desk, grabs the notebook and opens it. "Chill."

Is he crazy?! That's, like, my secret book! I start panicking as he reads the first page, flips to the next page…My heart's thudding a mile a minute and I try to take the notebook from him. In one totally ungraceful movement, I'm flat on my face and trying not to cry. I wait with baited breath, listening to the pages of my notebook flip. It's not fair. I hear him gasp and I get to my feet again. "Craig! Please, stop!" He continues reading like he hadn't heard me. I can _see_ how many pages he has left and he's almost at the end. "Craig!" He flips another page. I can't take the pressure and I climb into my bed, throwing the blankets over my head. As the last two pages turn, my heartbeat speeds up again. I feel something drop onto the end of my bed.

"Tweek…Why are you under the covers?" Craig asks, lifting one side of the blankets to look at me. I squeeze my eyes shut and refuse to answer. "I'm not laughing, you know." That was true. I open one eye. "It was good. I really liked the ending." He smiles crookedly at me.

This catches me off guard. He likes it? I open my other eye and skeptically ask, "Really? You liked it?"

He nods. "I _especially _liked the ending." It clicks and I blush. "Are you going to let me in or are you coming out?" I throw off the covers and sit up, my cheeks still burning. He sits down next to me and grins. "You're too cute," he tells me in a gushy voice.

I grin back at him. "I can't believe you liked it. I wrote it, like, a year ago – well, except the ending. I never finished it so I ended it today. I thought it was dumb." I feel stupid for babbling so I look away but can't lose the smile.

"Dumb?" Craig asks in disbelief. "It was awesome. I can only imagine what would happen if it was real…" I look back at him, surprised at the tone in his voice. He touches his pointer finger to my jaw and leans in. My whole being is screaming, "NO FUCKING WAY!!" His lips crash against mine and for a moment, that's it. Then he parts his lips slightly and brushes his tongue against my lips. _That felt good. _I open my mouth a little, inviting in more feel-goods. He slides his tongue into my mouth and lets it wander. I push back a little, a bit overwhelmed.

"Tweek?!" We pull away, sucking our tongues back into our mouths and blushing madly. Crap. It's my mom.

"Hi," I say lamely and turn to her. She looks absolutely horrified. "What?" She sputters for a minute and then dashes down the hall, calling for my dad. Craig stands up stretching. "Huh?" Why can't I stop saying one syllable words?!

"I should go," he tells me and I give him a disbelieving look. He laughs. "Don't panic. I'll see you tomorrow, spazz." He leans down and kisses me softly, running his tongue over my lips like the tease he is. As he stands up and walks to the end of the bed, he winks at me and mouths, "Love you." I mouth it back with a smile and he leaves.

"_What_?!" my dad screams from downstairs and I hear the front door click shut. A moment later, my parents' footsteps thud up the stairs. _Aw man…_

But I can't wait for tomorrow.

_~Fin~_

**I hope this story turned out okay. It took me a month and a half because I kept losing interest and then getting ideas and then losing interest and so on and so forth. And, when I went to post the first two chapters, the strikethrough wouldn't show up! I was so ticked. But I finished it anyway and it makes me so happy! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
